


The Edge

by cadkitten



Category: Kuroyume, SID (band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Idols, M/M, Masturbation, Sex in a Car, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been something between them; something happier than one would have ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icamonster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icamonster), [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Live" by SID

There had always been something between them; something happier than one would have ever thought possible. Mao had been a fan of Kiyoharu's for a long time before he finally got the chance to meet him and by then he had a blossoming career of his own. But it had been something amazing at first interaction. The pair had hit it off well enough that Mao found Kiyoharu contacting him to go out for this or that, drinking or even just wandering through various shops together on the off chance they had the same day off that week. Steadily, things developed into something larger than Mao could have ever hoped for.

The years slipped by and gradually they found themselves more and more embedded in one another's lives, sharing the same friends and the same hang-out spots even when one hadn't called the other for a night out on the town. And never once did they tire of the other's company, no matter how many times they saw one another.

But tonight had found Mao in a completely different situation than usual with the older man. They'd both been out drinking with some other band members and after a while, Kiyoharu had slipped away to the bathroom. After a good twenty minutes, Mao found himself more than a little concerned for the other. Perhaps he'd had too much to drink or perhaps he'd been waylaid by a bunch of overzealous fans. It'd happened before and the only way to do anything about it was to essentially demand he was needed elsewhere and pray no one knew him as well.

Making his way toward the restrooms, he kept his eye out for the other, not seeing any sign of him on the way. Stepping inside had left him feeling like he had entered a whole new world. The small couch in the corner contained a couple who were rather engaged with one another, while the mirrored vanity across from them held a plethora of men, all of them seeming overly concerned with their appearances. Mao almost wanted to step back out and make sure he hadn't stepped into the women's bathroom or perhaps the twilight zone instead. But the sheer fact that all of the patrons in the restroom except for one were male reassured him at least on the first point... and the second... was purely an amusement.

Mao made his way between the various patrons, only pausing when a familiar hand reached out and caught his wrist. His eyes flicked up to meet Kiyoharu's own and the older man smirked, tugging him down to sit on his lap, turning just enough so that they could see the couple fucking on the couch in the mirror. Leaning in to press his lips Mao's ear, the older singer chuckled softly. "I know what you were thinking... and no, we're not all that concerned with our looks." He flicked some hair back in pretense, grinning and continuing in the quietest voice he could manage. "We're watching because... a free show is a free show, right?"

Mao's breath caught as he did his best to make himself comfortable on the other's knee, leaning forward to peer at himself in the mirror, his eyes finally sliding to the scene that Kiyoharu had so elegantly positioned them to view. He sat there in slight awe, feeling like he had been moved from the twilight zone to the opening scenes of a rather amazing porno. Shifting slightly, he gasped, his body going stiff as he felt the other's hardened cock pressing against his backside. But he didn't move, not in the least. Rather he stayed right there, feeling it and enjoying the way it pressed up against him. Some part of him was horrified he wanted this so badly and hadn't really known that he did before now. But the other part was just pleased that it was happening at all.

The couple behind them became more animated, the slick sound of fucking filling the small area, the girl starting up a high pitched sound that told she was getting close and the man joining in with his groans every few seconds. Mao let his gaze wander down the row of men still pretending to primp, noting that one or two of them were very much having their own fun under the counter, most just touching through their pants, but one outright jerking off under the counter, his cock ruddy, the tip slightly damp with pre-cum already. Looking away, Mao shifted slightly against Kiyoharu's erection, his eyes flicking up to the older man's face in the mirror. What he found caused his heart to thud heavily in his chest.

Kiyoharu smirked at Mao, catching the younger vocalist's eyes in the mirror as he pushed his hips up, pressing his cock harder against the younger man's ass. He turned his head enough to press his lips against Mao's ear once more. "You like this don't you? Feeling me against your ass?"

Mao couldn't help the way he reacted in that moment, the desperation that swam across his features, the utter delight that sparked in his eyes at the ideas planted there by those few words. "I... yes," he admitted quietly, unwilling to just let this chance flit past him.

Beneath the countertop, Kiyoharu's hand slid up Mao's thigh, lightly rubbing there for a moment before he reached to cup the other's growing arousal, squeezing lightly before moving back to the countertop in front of them. "I'll make it up to you if you want to leave right now. My car's in the corner of the parking garage. Private... tinted windows... I'll make it completely worth your while."

That was all it took to get Mao off his lap and darting for the door, Kiyoharu's hand firmly in his grip. He didn't care who saw them or what they would think. He was nearly blinded by the desires that slid through his body at the other's statements. He pulled him through the club toward the elevators in the back that led to the parking garage. Luck had the doors opening just as they got there, letting out a few people as they stepped on.

Once inside, Kiyoharu selected the floor and then leaned back against the wall, smirking at the way Mao stood there, shifting from foot-to-foot like he was utterly impatient. "I had no idea you wanted me this bad."

Mao's cheeks flushed slightly and he shook his head. "Neither did I honestly." He didn't say it but it had been like a bolt of pure desire shooting through him just to feel the older man's cock pressed against him like that. "Just..." his voice dropped to a slightly embarrassed whisper, "don't hold back. Fuck me hard, okay?"

Kiyoharu chuckled as the elevator doors slid open and he ushered the other out, walking quickly to his car. "Not to worry. You can have all this pent up desire all for yourself." He fished out his keys and unlocked the car, holding up a finger when Mao went toward the front. "Nope. Better idea." He opened the back door and pulled both seats down, revealing the trunk space as well. From inside, he pulled two rather large blankets from his emergency bag and spread them out. He gestured Mao inside and then slid in himself, closing the door and locking the doors.

Not a single moment was wasted between them. Mao immediately began unfastening his pants, squirming out of them while Kiyoharu opened his fly and fished out his cock, pulling a condom from his pocket along with a tiny package that had obviously come from one of the vending machines inside. He opened that, revealing a tiny pillow of lube, which he opened and spread most of across his cock, waiting on Mao to settle on his back once again. "Tell me you've taken it before...."

Mao flushed slightly, nodding as he spread his legs, eagerly looking at his idol's cock. "Take your shirt off?"

Kiyoharu chuckled, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside, then opening his pants and pushing them down around his thighs to give Mao a better view. "You like this better?"

"Yes..." the younger man reached up, running his hands over Kiyoharu's sides and then up to tweak his nipples, a smirk on his lips. "It won't take much to prep me, I promise. Just... a little bit."

The older man poured the rest of the lube on his fingertips, reaching down between them and slowly inserting one finger into his ass, pushing it in deeply. Mao's body arched slightly off the blankets, his head tilting back and his eyelids fluttering shut. "Oh fuck yes," he hissed out, one hand sliding into his own hair to tug lightly, the other reaching down to jerk himself off a bit frantically.

Kiyoharu made quick work of prepping the younger man, finding he was very much right when he said it wouldn't take much. Sliding between his legs, he gently pushed them up until he was where he wanted to be. Maneuvering himself so that his cock was in the right place, he slowly began to push into his body, inch by agonizing inch. When he was finally fully seated within him he let out a breathless chuckle. "God you feel good, Mao... tight." But not too tight... it was like he'd been prepped just for him his entire life.

Mao lay there, looking like he was already in Heaven, his head lolling from side-to-side, his hips still arched up even with his legs up in the air, his hand busy on his cock. It was more than clear that he was already really and truly enjoying himself.

Slowly, Kiyoharu began to move, pulling out and then pushing back in, watching the way Mao looked as he slid deep inside him. The other's reactions alone drove him to quicken the pace faster than he usually would have. He thrust harder... faster... completely at whim of desire, the tide of it taking him away until only the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the car, punctuated occasionally by a breathless cry from one or the other.

Mao didn't even try to hold himself back, something about the alcohol swimming in his system combining with the realization that he'd wanted this since the first time he'd ever set eyes on his idol set him on fire in ways no one else had ever managed. His hips bucked, his hand jerked frantically on his cock, and his breath hitched each time the other thrust just a certain way into his body. Within mere minutes, he was losing it, his body going rigid as he spurted white hot essence across his stomach, his hand never slowing until the last drops fell from his cock. With a soft groan, he sagged ever so slightly, staring up into Kiyoharu's face with a slightly dazed look.

The older man didn't hesitate once Mao had cum, shifting between his legs a bit more and leaning down to claim his mouth as he thrust hard and fast into the other's willing body. One hand steadied him against the blankets, the other fisted in Mao's hair as he plundered the depths of the younger's mouth in his last moments of coherency. When he came it was utterly silent, his hips simply ceasing movement as he filled the condom between them with his offering. Kissing him one last, harsh time, he pulled back just enough to peer into Mao's eyes, a smirk on his face. "Was it everything you wanted?"

The younger let out a laugh, leaning his head back and grinning up at the ceiling of the car. "Oh yeah... definitely."

**The End**  



End file.
